Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Return
by Ally2
Summary: A story of Harry and his beloved wife, Alex. But their is a simple twist to this.


  
Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Return  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry crawled into bed next to his wife, Alex on the late Saturday night. He put   
his hand on hers and whispered in her ear, "Are you still awake?"   
  
"Yes," she mumbled.  
  
"I got the job that I wanted." Harry told her.  
  
"That's good, what was it again?" Alex asked staring into her husband's   
startling green eyes.  
  
"I wanted to be an Auror with my friend Hermione, remember?" Harry  
answered.  
  
"Now, don't go getting any ideas. She can't have you, no matter how hard she   
tries."  
  
"You know, you're the only one I really love. And besides, Hermione and I are   
just friends. We never even had a fling or anything."   
  
"I hope that everything works out for you even though things aren't going great   
for me."   
  
"Why? What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"My boss said that my client was always complaining of my insufficient work and   
the way I organize things. She's a real priss and has to have her wedding be   
perfect. I mean, I'm the best wedding planner in Chicago. But my boss only   
listens to clients. She won't listen to comments from others planners. I'm   
thinking of quitting." Alex said with a sigh.  
  
"No, don't quit. Hey, tell ya what. I'll go with you maybe on some of your errands   
and maybe I could do a little magic to help you out. I mean, I am one of the best   
wizards in the world." Harry offered.  
  
"Heck, no! I don't want to fix my life up with magic. It just wouldn't feel right."  
Harry gave Alex a sad, puppy-dog look.   
  
"Oh, all right," Alex gave in. "But your magic thingy will be a last resort. Let me   
see if I can fix this up with my client first."  
  
Harry grinned, showing his straight white teeth. "I can do anything with my   
wand. Hey, I even beat Voldemort."  
  
"Don't say that name. I remember how you almost died. It was about two   
years ago when you were twenty. I was just turning 19 and you had proposed. I   
agreed before I found out you were a wizard. Then the day after our wedding,   
you decide to tell me. Then, on our honeymoon, you get an owl saying that they   
need your help. Voldemort," Alex shuddered, "was rounding up a bunch of   
Death Survivors or Eaters or something again and that they needed you."  
"Well, I had to go. If it wasn't for me, Voldemort would still be alive and killing   
people like you." Harry complained.  
  
"Anyway, I had to stay with that friend of yours, Ron Weasly. That part   
wasn't so bad."   
  
"It was awful. Here I am a million miles away in Albania saving your life and   
others while you're having an affair with my best friend!" Harry grew angry as he   
thought about the past.  
  
"Look, Ron practically had me drunk. He took me upstairs and started to you   
know, well, take my clothes off. Then we sort of…um…we, uh"  
  
"Had sex." finished Harry.  
  
"Yeah… um right." said Alex, not looking at Harry.  
  
"I've forgiven you, don't worry, but if you do it again, you'll be   
husband-less." Harry said.  
  
"Well then, no loss." Alex yawned loudly and turned over so her back was facing   
Harry.  
  
"Whaddya mean no loss? Don't I mean anything to you?" Harry whimpered and   
threw another puppy-dog look at Alex.  
  
"Well I guess you do mean a bit. But not as much as my other six   
boyfriends." Alex laughed.  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" Harry put a horrifying expression on his face.  
  
"Yup!" Alex laughed and tried to push Harry off the bed. "Make room for Caspar,   
he's my new love." Alex giggled.  
  
"Do ya mean that Caspar is more handsome than me?" Harry turned away in a   
huff.  
  
"Well, Caspar does have a silky white appearance and you have an ugly   
lightning bolt on your forehead." Alex laughed again teasingly.  
  
"Hey, watch it! That lightning bolt is my battle scar. And it's sensitive."   
  
Harry started to fake cry.  
  
"Aawww, does Harry need a hug?" Alex gestured to Harry who came and sat   
down next to her.   
  
Both of them laid down on their warm, fluffy pillows. They laid next to each other   
for the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully, waiting for the next day, April 19,   
Sunday, to come.  
  
  
A little Note: This story is by my friend Amanda! I will send all reviews to her!  
Disclaimer: JK owns all HP characters! Amanda owns Alex!  



End file.
